


can't keep you out of my head (and my heart)

by bokayjunkie



Series: i can still recall (summer of '17) [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, OlicityHiatusFic, OlicityHiatusFic-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokayjunkie/pseuds/bokayjunkie
Summary: It’s been an hour since she closed her eyes and Felicity still can't sleep. Her mind just won't stop thinking. And it’s all Oliver Queen’s fault.A follow up to my previous ficlets hit refresh (on our summer)For the OHFAT prompt: sleepless





	can't keep you out of my head (and my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read [lets hit refresh (on our summer)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11048208) then I highly suggest doing so, that way you can follow with the story :D
> 
> I do know a lot of you who did read it had requested to know what happened between these two in this verse and I hope this is a satisfying follow up. Just so you know, this is not gonna be the end of this story. I see posting more from this verse and following Oliver and Felicity's adventure for their summer vacation. I have some ideas of what's to come, however I don't know when I'll be able to write them. I might wait until another OHFAT prompt inspires me. Who knows.
> 
> As always, thank you [@intolauren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/intolauren) for being an awesome beta.

It’s been an hour since she closed her eyes and Felicity still can't sleep. Her mind just won't stop thinking. And it’s all Oliver Queen’s fault.

Okay, maybe she has a blame in it too.

But it’s his fault first for being so… _Oliver_.

Felicity lets out a sigh and finally opens her eyes, resigning to the fact that sleep will not come to her. Not anytime soon anyway. It’s been such a weird day and she still can't stop thinking about it. And all of it had started when Oliver walked through the door.

Of course, it’s his house. She should have figured; this place has Queen written all over it. But it had still taken her for a surprise. And ever since their encounter at the dock, things have been weird between them.

Then again, how could it not be weird now when the two of them had been practically humping each other. Had it not been for Laurel and Tommy interrupting them, they would have done so much more. God, she _wanted_ to do so much more.

She can still feel the heat in her body as she recalls his lips on her. The way they’d practically devoured her. Not just her mouth but her entire body. His arms, so large, engulfing her as he’d held onto her. She’d never felt secure and safe in her life.

Everything inside her just came alive when she was with him. Her entire body had electrified at his touch, at his kiss. The contact between them had been so intense that she swears the feel of him is forever engrained in her soul.

A low moan escapes her lips as the memories wash over her. Her eyes widen when it does.

Not only was she reminiscing about the events of earlier in the afternoon, but her hand has actually started to creep down her stomach. Oh god, is she really so turned on by her memories that she’s going to…

Felicity shakes her head. She sits up straight on the bed, finally admitting defeat completely on sleeping. Plus, she really doesn't want to have to think about Oliver anymore. Every thought in her mind is just a mess right now, and that mess all centers around him and the air of uncertainty between them that has magnified.

They hadn't had a chance to talk at all after what happened. Tommy and Laurel had dominated their attention for the rest of the day. Of course, when things finally become exciting for her on this trip, _that’s_ when Laurel decides to be a good sister.

Okay, so many that isn't completely fair. She shouldn’t be annoyed at Laurel for making an effort, considering that had been the very thing Sara had been chastising her about. While she and Laurel weren’t exactly close, her sister did try to make sure she didn’t feel left out. The rest of the day she had engaged with Felicity in conversation and made sure she was having fun.

Basically, Laurel had always found a way to be by her side. Not exactly something she expected from her. Maybe before, she would have been grateful for it. But after what happened…

Needless to say, she and Oliver hadn't had a chance to talk. At all.

Which leaves them here, in this sort of unknown territory.

They’d shared looks throughout the day. Some just to make sure the other was okay, other times… she swears she saw his eyes darken. Especially when Laurel had insisted they take a dip in the jacuzzi tub and she’d come out in her suit. It was a modest one piece, nothing really that scandalous about it, but she could feel his eyes locked onto her for most of the time they were in there.

They’d managed to engage in some conversation, although nothing that could clear up what exactly they were. They couldn't really talk about what they want to talk about considering Tommy and Laurel were always around. But they did acknowledge each other, enough so to act like two acquaintances who are seeing each other again to avoid looking weird in front of their companions.

Which has now brought Felicity to this moment. This moment where she can’t sleep because all she can think about is Oliver.

Well, now it really is time to stop thinking about him.

With her back against the headboard, Felicity reaches over to the nightstand to turn on the lamp and grabs her phone and her glasses.

For a place that doesn’t have wifi, she somehow manages to get good reception. She’ll have to apologize to her mom for using up most of her data, but she really needs the distraction right now. She opens the Facebook app on her phone and scrolls through her feed that’s been dominated by posts of her friends in Coast City.

Earlier in the morning, she would have avoided looking at this. The thought of seeing her friends and her sister having fun without her in a place that used to be her destination would have cut deep in her. But now she needs the diversion.

She scrolls through all the pictures of her friends having fun at the beach, most of which Sara has tagged her in. She even watches a couple of the videos.

It all looks so familiar as she remembers doing the same thing last year when she was with them. Except last year, she’d been in the comfort of her boyfriend’s arms. Now, she can see her ex-boyfriend being cozy with his new girlfriend.

But, despite everything, she doesn't feel upset seeing the images. In fact, she doesn’t feel anything about it at all. She’s not sad or hurt seeing Barry and Iris look happy together. She just… doesn’t care anymore.

Is this what it feels like to move on? Not that she hadn't before; she’s known for a long time that her relationship with Barry is over. But she still felt _something_ for him, considering he'd been her boyfriend for the past two years. Even though she was fine with him moving on with Iris, and she herself staying friends with the two, she had still felt that pang in her heart sometimes seeing them together.

Now, it’s barely even registering to her that she once was in love with him. How has she gotten to this point? Is it because of Oliver? Has he been plaguing her mind so much that she’s forgot about her life before?

Speak of the devil, a notification pops up on her screen. It’s a new message from Oliver.

**_Oliver_ ** _: Can’t sleep?_

Felicity bites her lower lip. Should she answer? She’s trying to get her mind off him, damnit!

But it would also be weird not to answer when it’s clear that her status is online.

Before she can talk herself out of it, she types back a response.

**_Felicity_ ** _: No. You?_

**_Oliver_ ** _: I can’t either._

**_Oliver_ ** _: You up for a visitor?_

Oh god, is he serious? Is he asking to come in her room?

Should she let him?

Her head is telling her no. This cannot be a smart idea. The two of them, in a bed, late at night?

Yet her entire body is screaming yes. Her body is trying to give a logical explanation; maybe now they can finally have that talk? Besides, when else will they have a moment to hash things out?

Then, there’s a bigger part of her that’s just saying LIAR.

But her body overpowers everything else.

**_Felicity_ ** _: Sure._

Not two seconds after she sends her reply, there's a knock at her door.

That was fast. Has he been waiting outside her door this entire time? The thought sends a rush through her, exciting her.

Felicity gets up from the bed and walks over to the door. She opens it to see Oliver standing there, a sheepish smile on his face. She feels a wash of butterflies fluttering inside her. How does he look even more gorgeous in the glow of the night? She’s so glad he chopped off that serial killer hair.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

The two stand, looking at each other for a moment. She feels like she’s frozen on the spot as she takes him in. He’s changed into his sleeping attire which is just a white t-shirt and sweatpants. And yet, he fits in them so well. How does he always look so good?

Noticing he’s shifted in his place, Felicity realizes she’s been staring at him for too long.

“Wanna come inside?”

Oliver nods in response and walks through the door. Felicity closes it once he’s in and, without thinking about it, locks the door. Nope, not gonna rationalize why.

“You couldn’t sleep either?” she asks him, shaking her mind from those thoughts.

“No,” he says with a shrug. “I got a lot going on in my mind.”

“Yeah, same.”

Their eyes meet and somehow, they both understand. They both know that they’ve been thinking about the other, about what happened.

Felicity looks away, her face red. She feels vulnerable that he can read her so easily. Especially since her thoughts seem to surround him recently.

“You know, if you want, we can watch a movie,” he suggests.

“I’d rather not go downstairs,” Felicity sighs. “I can’t sleep, but I know I’m tired enough to not want to walk back up again afterwards.”

After getting a full tour of the house earlier by Laurel, no way does she want to make a trek to the media room located in what was considered the basement of this cabin.

He just gives her a smile. “I mean watch a movie here.”

She furrows her brows at him. “With what? My cellphone? I can’t really waste all of my data on Netflix.”

“I don’t mean that.” Oliver lets out a chuckle. He then walks over to the nightstand and pulls out a remote. After pushing a button, she sees the small platform at the foot of her bed slowly start to rise.

“Whoa.”

After a couple of seconds, the movement stops and there displays a flat screen TV hidden in the panel.

“Oh wow. You really are rich.”

He gives her another amused smile.

“So, what do you want to watch?”

“Um… I don’t know. What are our options?”

Oliver kneels, facing the night stand once again. This time she can see that the drawer is filled with DVDs.

Huh, maybe she should have snooped around this room some more.

“What about this?” He pulls out a DVD of Batman Returns. “I seem to remember you and Sara were obsessed with this movie.”

“Hey, don’t judge. Michelle Pfeiffer is a legend in that movie.”

He chuckles again and stands up. “Then I guess you won’t mind us watching this.”

“Sure. I haven’t seen it in a while. It’ll be great to watch Catwoman in action again.”

Oliver walks over to the foot of the bed and plops in the disc in the player while Felicity gets back in bed, sitting up with her back against the headboard. The TV turns on, the light from the screen illuminating the rest of the room.

When the familiar WB logo flashes onto the screen, she catches Oliver standing by the end of the bed, looking slightly awkward. It’s then that Felicity realizes he probably doesn't know where to go next.

“Do you want to sit on the bed?” She suggests before she can think about it. Warning sounds go off in her head since she's ignoring the rational part of her.

“Are you sure?”

She shrugs. “How else are you gonna watch the movie?”

He moves, still slightly hesitant. He goes to the other side of the bed, getting in. He makes himself comfortable, close to the edge so he’s keeping his distance. It’s a king-sized bed, so there’s enough space for at least two more people between them. She doesn't know if she’s relieved or disappointed by the distance.

They remain quiet for a while, as they watch the movie play. The entire time Felicity is very much aware of his proximity. Her body seems to be calling out to him, begging to reach over and feel him against her once again. Her heart beats loudly in her chest and she’s doing the best she can to calm herself down.

She’s not watching the movie and she highly doubts he’s paying attention either. She catches his eye a couple of times, when she tried to sneak a look at him. Every time their eyes did meet, they’d look away, pretending they hadn’t been looking.

She knows they need to talk, she just doesn't know how to go about it. How do you ask someone if there’s any meaning behind the steamy make out slash humping session they had?

Felicity lets out a sigh and rubs her eyes from behind her glasses.

“You getting tired?” he asks when he sees her movement.

“Huh… uh…” Her brain is now mush. All she wants is to demand him to make out with her again, but she knows that isn’t appropriate. Maybe she _is_ sleepy after all.

“You have your glasses on,” he observes.

“Oh.” Felicity makes a move to pull them off, but Oliver reaches over, touching her hand before she can do so.

“Sorry,” he whispers, his eyes widening, mirroring hers. “I… I missed seeing you in them.”

Felicity gulps, her heart pounding in her chest. Why is he being so sweet?

Oliver then gently takes hold of her glasses, slowly taking them off. He places them on the nightstand behind him, but never takes his eyes off her. His hand goes back to resting against her cheek, caressing it gently.

She leans her face towards his hand, reveling in his touch.

“Oliver…” she says in a sigh. “What are we doing?”

He sighs as well. He shifts closer towards her on the bed, never breaking contact with her.

“I like you, Felicity,” he admits. “I really like you. I didn’t realize how much until…”

“Last Christmas?”

“Yeah.”

“I…” She hesitates a little. “I like you too.”

“Yeah?”

She nods. “So where does that leave us now?”

“I don’t know,” he sighs again. “I don’t know what happens with us now. I don’t know if you want to be together or… or if you’re not ready yet –”

“I’m ready,” she immediately interjects.

It surprises him a little, but once her statement processes in his head, a small smile starts to form on his face.

“I mean… If you want to that is…”

“I want,” he immediately agrees. “I really want, Felicity.”

His admission also processes in her head and makes her smile. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he whispers with an enthusiastic nod. “But what I really want right now… I want to kiss you again, so much.”

“Yes. Yes please.”

With that, the two eagerly lean in, their lips meeting.

It doesn’t take long for their tongues to start dancing against each other, their lips moving aggressively. They’re both transported back to earlier in the day, when they were connected like this. It’s much like Oliver promised. They’re finishing where they left off.

Soon enough, Felicity lifts herself and places herself on top of him. She’s straddling him now; his arms are wrapped securely around her. It’s exactly how they had been earlier and god, it feels good to be in his arms again.

Her hands grab hold of his head, deepening their kiss. There’s a lot of urgency as their lips move against each other, their teeth clashing together sometimes. They can’t get enough. It’s like they’re starved of each other.

Oliver’s lips start to move down her neck, nipping and biting as he does so. Felicity lets out a moan and her hips starts to move against him. She can feel his familiar bulge that she had been craving since earlier that day, and this time, he feels more prominent against the thin fabric of her shorts and his sweatpants.

He is hard already, and getting even more so the more she grinds against him. She wants to feel more of him; she’s craving him to fill her completely. She’s so starved of him that her hips start to move vehemently against his.

The friction between them is so intense that Oliver has to grab a hold of her hips and stop her movements. He lets out a strangled groan and Felicity growls in frustration.

“Felicity, we have to stop.”

“Like hell we do,” she growls once more, leaning forward to nip at his neck as he had done to her.

Felicity tries to grind her hips again, needing to feel him against her.

“Felicity wait.” Oliver’s hold on her hip tightens as she struggles to move again. “Wait!”

“Why?” she groans, looking at him frustration.

He takes a moment to look at her, the two of them panting heavily. She looks… well she looks ravishing. She’s looking at him like she’s going to murder him, angry at the fact that he stopped their very pleasurable activity. He can't help but smile softly at the sight.

Even with her annoyed expression, she’s still a vision. Especially with the glow of the TV behind her casting a light against her blond hair. She looks like an angel and that’s exactly what she is to him, an angel.

And that is why he needs them to stop.

“We need to stop before we do something we’re gonna regret.”

“The only thing we’re gonna regret is the blue balls you’re gonna give me.”

He can't help but chuckle at her frustrated growl. “Trust me, it’s more painful for me to do this.”

“Then do something about it.”

As if for emphasis, she gyrates her hips against him, causing both of them to groan.

“Felicity, stop.” he quickly holds her down again. “I like you, okay?”

“I know, I like you too! We established that already, that’s why we’re doing this!”

“No, I mean I _really_ like you,” he looks at her, almost pleadingly, needing her to understand the depth of his meaning. “And I think… I think this could be something good between us. You’re…important to me.”

Felicity melts at his words, his explanation sinking into her. The lust haze fog she’s been in finally dissipating.

“I’ve never felt anything like this,” he admits. “And if we’re gonna start this, then I want it to work. I want to do this right because I don’t want to screw this up. I can’t lose you, Felicity.”

“You won’t lose me,” she says softly. This time, the hand on his face caresses him as she leans in to give him a soft kiss. “I get it. We’re getting a bit carried away.”

“Trust me, I want this. I want you so badly. But…”

“I know… you want to do this right.”

Felicity lets out a sigh and untangles herself from him. She gets off his lap and settles herself on the bed. Except this time, she doesn’t move away from him. She sits in the spot next to him, lying herself by his side with her arms wrapped around him.

She’s lying comfortably in his embrace now, with her arm slung across his chest. There’s no distance between them now, not at all like before.

They continue to watch the movie in a comfortable silence. Although, she’s definitely sure they’re still not paying attention. Felicity has to admit, with him next to her she feels comfortable enough to sleep. But her body is still buzzing from their activities earlier. There’s a pleasurable discomfort between her legs and she finds herself clamping her legs together sometimes, just to clamor down the feeling for a bit.

Oliver seem to notice her shifting and he places a hand on her hip, stopping her in place. She looks up at him, slightly surprised he caught on. He only gives her a knowing smirk and she glowers at him.

“This is your fault you know.”

His smirk widens. “I’m trying to be a gentleman here.”

She scowls at him, narrowing her eyes. But then her eyes wander down his body and notices a very noticeable tent in his pants. She then smirks and flicks her eyes back at him, finding him looking back alarmed at her discovery.

“Gentleman, huh?” The hand that’s on his stomach makes its way down until it brushes against the bulge.

“Fuck, Felicity,” he hisses.

She does it again, a soft brush, and his hips jerk. He immediately clenches the hand holding on to her hip, trying to control his reaction. The pain spreads a pleasurable tingle against her body: she kind of likes it when he gets a bit rough with her.

“Felicity,” he warns her in a hiss.

“Oliver…” She purrs, her mouth moving close to his ears. “I admire this whole new grown up version of you, but you don’t have to be gentle. Not with me. Besides… after today, I think you and I deserve a bit of a release. Don’t you think?”

As if to prove her point, she palms his bulge, giving it a squeeze.

“Fuck.” His hips jerk violently.

The hand that’s holding onto her suddenly finds its way underneath her shorts and underwear.

“Just a release,” he grunts as his fingers move towards her center.

Jesus Christ, she’s wet. Her silky smooth skin beneath the garment is so slick and it's so easy for his finger to dip in between her lips.

“Yesss!” She hisses as his finger brush against her clit.

She immediately takes her hand from his bulge and buries it beneath his sweatpants. Feeling his naked, hard cock against her hand is so much better than feeling it against the fabric of his sweatpants. It feels so much more solid and so… _thick_.

Felicity knew Oliver must be very gifted in that… _area_. She’s heard tales about his manhood ever since high school. A lot of the girls sung his praises, so there must have been some truth to them.

Turns out, they hadn't been exaggerating the tales. In fact, the talk didn’t really do him any justice at all.

She hasn’t seen it yet, but just the feel of him she can tell he’s very… _endowed_. Not only does her hand barely wrap around him, but moving her hand up and down his shaft, she can tell he’s long as well.

Felicity is so focused on marveling at Oliver’s cock that she almost forgot that he’s doing his own exploration of her.

Oliver’s finger has been playing on the outer lips of her pussy for a while now. He’s been playing with the moisture, as though massaging her outer lips, while occasionally brushing against her engorged clit.

Just then, he submerges his finger and starts to fully massage her clit. The feeling of his fingers inside her causes her to moan. He plays with her for a bit, his finger massaging her in a circular motion. She’s so wet that he slips another finger in as well, the feeling of his large hand simulating her most sensitive part. It feels amazing.

The more he plays with her clit, the wetter Felicity gets. The more his fingers move against her, the more enthusiastic she gets with him as her hand squeezes and massages his shaft. Her hand moves up and down, her thumb occasionally making circular motion on its head. She uses his pre-cum, which has been spurting out as she massages him, for lube to cause the same slickness against his naked flesh.

As Oliver’s thumb continues to play with her sensitive flesh, two of his fingers make their way inside her. As they do, she moans, already feeling full with just his fingers. His hand are large, she knows that, and she should really have expected this. But it still surprises her at how full she feels with two of his digits inside.

Christ, if this is how it feels with just his fingers, how is it gonna feel with the real thing?

They move in synchronicity. Her pumping his cock, squeezing with just the right pressure at the right point. Him, thrusting his two fingers, occasionally slipping a third one, in and out of her as his thumb rubs against her clit.

Both of them are moaning, louder and louder, not caring that it’s in the middle of the night. Felicity starts to nip at his jaw, feeling even more starved of him and he welcomes her bites. He relishes in them, actually. Their hips are moving rapidly against the other's hand, causing even more pleasure.

Soon enough, Felicity can feel her stomach clenching just as she feels Oliver’s cock tensing against her hand. It doesn’t take long before she feels her orgasm exploding, feeling the warm sensation washing through her in waves. The intensity is almost too much, especially since Oliver had come with her with just the same vigor.

Her entire hand is covered with his slick cum, but she doesn't care. Just like she knows his is also covered in hers. She’s too sated to give a damn about anything.

They lay there for a while; the only noise their heavy breathing and the low murmur of the movie. They’re still wrapped in each other, her head on his chest and his arm around her. She can hear his rapid heartbeat slowly calming down, just as hers is. It’s actually quite comforting, hearing his heartbeat; enough so to lull her into relaxation.

That and the intense orgasm. That helps too.

Her comfort is short lived though as Oliver lifts himself off the bed. She lets out a disapproving moan, halfheartedly grabbing onto his body, but she’s too tired to actually stop him from leaving.

“I’ll be right back,” he whispers against her head before planting a kiss there.

Satisfied with that answer, she loosens her grip on him and he walks away. Felicity lets herself lay on the bed, moving closer to the warm spot he’s just vacated. Though she’s not as comfortable as she was when he was next to her, burying her face on the pillow he had been lying on and smelling his scent is enough to for her until he comes back.

It doesn't take long for her to hear movement again. She lifts her head in time to see him walking out from the bathroom, a hand towel in hand. He sits back down on the bed again and she moves away so he can get back in his spot. He takes the towel and wipes her hand, the one that has his cum on. The towel is wet, she realizes. He must have gone in the bathroom to freshen up.

“You tired now?” He asks in a lulled murmur as her eyes starts to droop.

She can only nod in response, her body already feeling heavy, her mind starting to lose the ability to form coherent thoughts.

“Do you want me to leave?”

That she understands though and she’s quick to wrap her arms around him again. “Stay,” is all she says as she makes herself comfortable by his side.

He lets out a chuckle, and makes himself comfortable on the bed. When she feels his arms wrap securely around her, Felicity lets out a satisfied sigh. She’s never felt so… content, so happy.

Placing a small kiss on his chest, she closes her eyes, finally letting herself drift into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> If you want to say hi, or give me a prompt, come to my tumblr: [bokayjunkie](http://bokayjunkie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
